Deber de Hermano
by Florceleste
Summary: Si se trata de cuidar a su hermano, Gilbert es capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso de hacerle frente a un concuñado italiano celoso y violento más conocido como Lovino arriesgándose a recibir una buena paliza española si no tiene cuidado. GilbertXLovino


Primer fic de Hetalia... y muchos nervios de por medio. Disfrutenlo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pido disculpas por cualquier persona que se sienta ofendida, no es esa la intención.

* * *

**Deber de Hermano**

Ese era sin duda uno de los problemas de ya no ser una nación. Podía pasar, como efectivamente pasaba esa noche, que justo cuando él más quería divertirse, todos sus amigos de parranda (entiéndase como Francis y Antonio) estuviesen ocupados. Y no "ocupados", sino realmente ocupados, con asuntos de Estado para atender que probablemente les consumirían horas de sueño, que al día siguiente serían la excusa para que Francis se quejara de sus ojeras y Antonio se la pasara de siesta.

La falta de compañía fue la razón de que Gilbert volviera temprano del bar esa noche. Y ahora mismo él no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había regresado tan pronto? ¿Por qué no se había quedado bebiendo solo en el bar hasta quedarse inconciente o tan borracho como para no recordar nada en la mañana?

Si Gilbert no hubiera llegado temprano esa noche no habría escuchado esos sonidos. Al abrir la puerta dio por seguro que estaba alucinando por la borrachera, pero luego recordó que casi no había bebido nada. Esos gemidos bajos y respiraciones agitadas eran bien reales. Al parecer Ludwig y Feliciano si estaban aprovechando la noche. No es que le molestara, la verdad. Prefería que su hermano se relacionara con ese italiano inocentón antes que con ciertos rubios pervertidos o imperialistas o francamente insoportables que andaban dando vueltas por el mundo. Y también era bueno saber que tenían algo de buen sexo. Tener relaciones regularmente era parte de una buena salud, tanto física como mental. (Tal vez Ludwig tenía razón, y el francés si ejercía cierta influencia en él.)

Si Gilbert se hubiera ido ni bien escuchó las voces, si hubiera salido sigilosamente enseguida, tal vez no se encontraría en esta situación. Pero cierto goce morboso, una especie de placer vouyerista, lo motivo a quedarse donde estaba, escuchando. Más aún, deseo acercarse un poco a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. (Sí, definitivamente Francis era una influencia.) Pero al avanzar hacia la habitación, paso frente a la ventana. Cuando lo vio venir ya no tuvo opciones. Lovino cruzaba como un relámpago por el jardín de entrada dispuesto, no a tocar el timbre, sino al parecer a tumbar la pared entera.

Gilbert sólo podía hacerse una pregunta ¿Era deber de un hermano mayor proteger la vida sexual de su hermano menor? Bueno, tal vez de un hermano normal, no. Pero el era un hermano "awesome" y la respuesta era por supuesto que sí. Y si para eso debía hacerle frente a un violento y celoso concuñado, Gilbert lo haría.

Y por eso, abrió la puerta de golpe antes de que Lovino alcanzase a rozarla. Por eso le hizo frente al embravecido italiano (que no paro de insultarlo ni para darle las buenas noches) e invento miles de excusas que él otro no creyó ni por un segundo. Por eso acabo acorralándolo contra un árbol, sujetándolo con las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y amenazándolo para que bajara la voz. Por supuesto que su respuesta fue una larga serie de insultos en italiano.

- Regresa por donde viniste o…

- ¿O que?

La respuesta le habría parecido digna de un valiente, si el cuerpo de Lovino no la hubiera desmentido, temblando de pies a cabeza y con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

Toda la situación le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre. No podía recordar la última vez que había amenazado a otra nación de esa forma. Aquella lejanas épocas de guerras, de poder y de intrigas, cuando el se divertía tanto ocupando las regiones vitales de medio mundo. La sensación de poder lo estaba embriagando como antes y le encantaba la forma en que el chico se resistía.

Pero si seguía haciendo ese escándalo cabía la posibilidad de que sus hermanos los escucharan. Y entonces toda esa noche se volvería un gran desastre (peor del que ya era). Debía recordar que todo esto era por la buena salud sexual de su hermano (bueno, tal vez en ese momento un poco por otras razones, pero su hermano era la principal sin duda).

Por supuesto que a Gilbert no le costó hacer dos más dos y dar con la forma más rápida (aunque no más segura) de silenciar al italiano, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Cortando con los gritos italianos de golpe, besó a Lovino, tomándolo por sorpresa. Durantes un segundo tuvo la seguridad de que el otro no sólo se entregaba sino además le correspondía ese beso. Cuando sintió que le pateaba el estomago supo que debía estar bastante borracho para haber imaginado eso. El italiano se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, intentando zafarse del agarre, aunque Gilbert encontraba todo ese juego cada vez más excitante. El prusiano intentaba profundizar el beso, apenas separándose lo justo para tomar aire, mientras Lovino insultaba o mordía en cuanto veía una oportunidad. Al fin, el pequeño logró zafarse, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Se quedo parado frente a Gilbert clavándole su mirada de odio.

- Nada mal… - se río el albino - ¿Vamos por otro?

Por un momento pensó que Lovino iba a lanzarle un golpe, lo que habría significado tener que continuar con el juego. Pero en un parpadeo, el italiano había dado la vuelta y escapado corriendo. Antes de darse cuenta, lo único que quedaba del castaño era un rastro de humo.

"Siempre puedes contar con la cobardía de un italiano" se burlo Gilrbert para sus adentros. Aunque debía reconocer que besaba bastante bien. Y esa mirada tan insolente todo el tiempo. Ahora entendía la obsesión de Antonio...

"Ouh, Antonio" Y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda del prusiano.

- Estoy muerto – anunció en voz alta para nadie en particular – Estoy más que muerto. Es hora de que me compongan un réquiem.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las puertas del salón de música de la casa de Austria se abrieron de golpe, interrumpiendo la música. España entró como un huracán hasta quedar frente a frente con Roderic. El morocho apenas sí despego la vista del piano.

- Esas no son maneras de entrar en la casa de otra persona, por más confianza que se tenga

- ¿Dónde está Prusia?

Si Roderic no hubiera conocido tan bien a Antonio, tal vez habría sentido algo de miedo. Su actitud, su pose, la ira escondida en sus ojos y en la forma en que casi escupía cada palabra, le recordaron aquel tiempo en que juntos habían sido un gran imperio. De todas formas, Antonio podía intimidar a muchos, pero no a él.

- En Alemania, supongo

- No está ahí. Ya lo busque y Ludwig dice que no lo ve desde hace dos semanas. – la voz de España se fue tensando conforme soltaba cada palabra

- ¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo?

La mano de Antonio golpeo el piano con fuerza y Austria por fin despego los ojos de las teclas para clavarlos en los de su visitante.

- No está aquí, si eso es lo que piensas

España se quedo un momento pensando, decidiendo al parecer si creerle o no. Mientras tanto Roderic acomodo las partituras que el golpe había volteado.

- ¿Estás componiendo algo? – preguntó el español saliendo de su mutismo

- Sí, un réquiem

- ¡Que oportuno!

La voz de Antonio sonó casi jovial, mientras daba la vuelta para retirarse. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo, justo a lado de un antiguo sillón bordo con varios almohadones.

- Si llegas a ver a Gilbert dile que lo estoy buscando

Se marcho sin esperar respuesta con la misma actitud casi tormentosa con que había entrado. Austria volvió su atención a la música y continuó con su interpretación, hasta estar completamente seguro de que España se había retirado.

- ¿Qué hiciste está vez? – lanzó al aire

- Nada malo – contestó una cabeza de pelo blanco que asomaba por debajo del sillón – Sólo cumplí con mi deber de hermano mayor

* * *

Confieso que me preocupa que Lovino haya quedado un tanto OoC. Como sea espero que al menos la historia entrenga. (Estuve intentando publicar esto en la comu de LJ y como soy nueva termine muy muy frustrada, así que disculpen el poco humor)

Cualquier consejo, amenaza o comentario será bien recibido.

Muchas gracias por leer y suerte en todo.

Florceleste


End file.
